1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to compressed gas-hydraulic and compressed gas pulling tools, and more specifically to an improved compressed gas-hydraulic tool for installing swage locking pins and collars, as well as other pull type fasteners wherein, interaction, intra-action and reciprocal movement of a series of compressed gas and liquid powered pistons create the necessary forces in opposite directions alternately to properly instal the fasteners. This invention can be used for various diameters and styles of fasteners by simply changing the nose assemblies, pulling heads, adapters or attachments compatible with the fastener being installed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Three types of power driven tools are presently being marketed and used to install pull type fasteners. The first, compressed gas-mechanical, are bulky and relatively heavy tools utilizing a compressed gas operated piston to move a wedge upward and downward in such a manner that a lever is activated at a ninety degree angle to the movement of the wedge, operating on a fixed lever shaft. This back and forth movement of the lever applies power to a spindle notched to one end of the lever. Various nose assemblies, pulling heads or compatible adapters secured to the spindle and spindle housing create a condition wherein a fastener may be properly installed. This type of tool has a very rapid cycle, but when operating at maximum load, the mechanical portion requires extensive and frequent maintenance. Even the designer of the tool agrees that it is a device designed to self-destruct. The second type, compressed gas-hydraulic, is much lighter than the compressed gas-mechanical, but most of those in use today are very slow. The push and pull hydraulic systems are powered by an essentially non-compressible liquid from a common reservoir, requiring sophisticated, complicated and troublesome intensifiers valving, and channelling in order to reverse the movement of the head piston to which the fastener adapters are attached. The straight hydraulic pullers operate from either a bulky hydraulic power source or from a small intensifier with low volume. Both systems require two hydraulic hoses from the power source to the tool, creating a handling and access problem for fastener installation. All new developments tend to be improvements on the original systems, such as changing reservoir dimensions, positions, or materials, modifying flow channels, improving gas and liquid components, but none has taken into consideration the specialized embodiments of this invention.